


Sweeter Than Chocolate

by saruhiko_bb



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top! Yata, if youre wondering why this fic is so long so am i, its always misaru w me, misaru, my title is more than one word tho yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: Fushimi's at a loss of what to do for his and Yata's first Valentine's Day as a couple - that is until he finds just the right present online.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonsflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsflesh/gifts).



> Ahhh I'm a day late but here it is! This is a present for Meru so I'm sorry I'm late and that it's so long!! You're such a sweetie hehe I hope you like it ^///^ This fic got really out of hand somehow tho and I honestly have no clue how but either way I hope it's still enjoyable and you all like it ^^ This is self beta'd tho so if there are any mistakes I missed I apologize!! ;A; Anyways happy late Valentine's Day everyone <3

He was trying hard not to think about it, but unfortunately, the world seemed to have different ideas.

He was doing everything he could to block it from his thoughts, going so far as to take on more work than usual just to try and avoid it. It was beginning to get a little ridiculous, with how he even ended up fixing more than one report for Domyouji this week, solely for the sake of a distraction. Not that  _ he _ minded though, if anything, he felt like Domyouji was starting to mess up his reports more than usual, what little care he put into making them being disregarded. Fushimi knew it was because Domyouji realized he wouldn’t get chewed out for it for the time being, but it was seriously worrying how carefree that guy could get. It was fine for now though, but if he kept it up, Fushimi would have to have a word with him. _ Don’t get used to it. _

The shocked looks he got in return for his offers were almost comical he had to admit, but no one said anything about his sudden surge of kindness. His new distractions worked for a short while, Domyouji’s reports being the best of them all, considering how horrible they were, but even those didn’t last. It was like no matter what he did, the same pesky thoughts would resurface somehow.

Wherever he went, he would see something that would remind him of it, his current and most annoying problem shooting to the forefront of his mind instantly. On his way to work he’d see ads for it everywhere, new romantic movies out at just the right time, pictures of couples in love, posters for events that were on sale. Those types of things were expected during any holiday really, but then there were the usual, mundane things, now decorated in pinks and reds, along with a sprinkle of hearts. Even if it wasn’t what he  _ saw _ that reminded him, it was his coworkers – or worse, he’d find himself thinking about it without the help of either things. It was like he just couldn't escape.

_ Why is this so difficult? _

It really shouldn't have been so troublesome. Fushimi never found it too hard to solve problems, even taking enjoyment in piecing things together on occasion, but this was different. This wasn’t something that could be solved with just logic and deductions, this had to do with emotions and... feelings, things that didn’t come naturally for him. 

Fushimi may have been good at figuring things out, but when it came to problems that were, people or relationship related, he was at a loss. They were seriously the bane of his existence. Luckily for him though, there was a holiday dedicated to all of those things, and the world just wouldn’t let him forget it.

Ah yes, Valentine’s Day. Now one of the most dreadful days of the year for Fushimi, which was now officially only a few weeks away, and he was undoubtedly suffering.

Normally, Fushimi wouldn’t really care that much about such a trivial part of the year, aside from his usual scoffing and nose wrinkling as he watched everyone else fall victim to it. It was obvious that Valentine’s Day was just a way for the cinemas and card makers to make more money, using the opportunity to sink their fangs into whoever was stupid enough to bite.

This year was different though, and it just wouldn’t stop nagging at him…

He supposed it couldn’t be helped in the end though, considering it was his and Yata’s first time spending Valentine’s Day together as a couple. It was a complicated mix of emotions, ranging from that happy, bubbly feeling he’d always get whenever he thought about Yata, to that of pure dread, the rules of romance being completely foreign to him.

It wasn’t really a problem in their daily relationship, Yata understanding that Fushimi wasn’t exactly one for things like that, but it also helped that Yata knew he did try in his own way. He was trying to get better at expressing himself the way Yata did, even if it was difficult, and a lot of the time, embarrassing.

Valentine’s Day was a trap, he knew that, but as he thought of celebrating it just for the sake of making that goofy grin appear on Yata’s face, he could already feel himself giving in. It was a pain though, since he didn’t know what to do when it came to actually celebrating the stupid day himself. Planning for something like this was a lot more difficult than he’d ever expected, honestly.

It was worse when he realized the day was fast approaching too, the shortening deadline only serving to work at his nerves. He could tell Yata was working on something already, his boyfriend taking it upon himself to pick up a sudden influx of hours at work – or at least that was what he claimed he was doing. Yata was usually pretty good at things like this anyways, which only made him want to try even harder, not wanting to disappoint on his end of it all. He was sure Yata wouldn’t see it like that, but he still felt that way regardless.

While Yata was most definitely getting things done, Fushimi on the other hand was suffering, his mind scrambling for something he could do for Yata, only to supply him what little he knew about Valentine’s in the end. Just about all of what he knew about the holiday was what he’d seen being portrayed in popular media. He was usually pretty knowledgeable in things, but on this matter, he only had that to help him, and it was not looking well.

It didn’t help that it was all his coworkers would talk about the past few days, and even Munakata was beginning to bring it up lately, which only rubbed salt into the wound. Well, wounds for his coworkers, anyways, just about all of them being single.

If Fushimi thought they talked about being single enough on a normal basis, he was being drowned in the complaints now. He learned his lesson a few years ago, that whenever Valentine’s came around, it was like something would unlock in them, the sudden need for a significant other taking over the workplace. There was definitely a lot of moping about going on in the office the past few days because of it, and Fushimi wasn’t sure if he preferred that or the usual liveliness that came with his coworkers.

“Why is life so cruel!” Hidaka cries, his voice being loud enough to carry across the room, effectively gaining everyone’s attention.

_ This again… _ It was only the middle of the week, and Fushimi had already lost count with how many times Hidaka had initiated his round of complaints this way.

“Seriously?” Fushimi mutters, not really in the mood to deal with this new round of self-pity, “Can’t you whine about this in your free time instead of doing it here? It’s annoying.”

Ignoring the hurt gasp that comes after, Fushimi continues to type on his computer when he hears another voice pipe in. “Y-you know you shouldn’t be so rude, Fushimi-san! Hidaka can’t help himself when it comes to things like this…”

To think things were getting so bad that even Enomoto was defending Hidaka.

“Yeah!” Domyouji chimes, though it was mixed with what Fushimi guessed to be poorly guised laughter, “Not everyone has a loving boyfriend to care for them like you do.”

That.

That was another thing that was bothering Fushimi.

It wasn’t a secret that he and Yata were dating, in fact, it became public information far sooner than Fushimi would’ve ever liked, the two of them being found out not even two weeks into their relationship. He wished he could blame their outing on Yata alone, but he came to find he was also to blame for their cover being blown – at least that's what everyone else told him.

He _ thought _ they were doing a good job at hiding their relationship, the two of them keeping their flirting to a minimum, and leaving the PDA for home alone. It seemed like that wasn’t the case though, the fateful day that Yata had come to his work to drop off something being the one to expose them. He didn’t know what gave them away, but only moments after Yata had showed up, there was a sudden gasp from none other than Domyouji, and the confident blurt of: ‘You two are totally together, aren’t you?!’

It didn’t help that Yata was absolutely horrible at hiding his surprise, his response coming out before he even had a chance to say anything back. ‘W-what the hell! Saru you told them?!’

Suffice to say, that was quite a day.

“Right?!” Hidaka says, jarring Fushimi from his thoughts, “You’d think Fushimi-san would be more excited about Valentine’s now that he has someone to celebrate it with. I know I would be…”

“Yes, you know, and in fact, we all know, since you won’t shut up about it.”

“So harsh, Fushimi-san…” Hidaka says.

Laughing, Domyouji joins in, “Well, he’s not wrong.”

“Don’t act like you’re not in the same boat, Domyouji!”

“I am, but… you’re the one who’s super desperate.”

Gawking, Hidaka says, “I am not desperate!”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Fushimi says.

“You’re all just out to get me, is all,” Hidaka says, slumping back in his chair. “Only Enomoto understands me…”

“Hidaka-san, that’s not exactly-“ Enomoto tries, only to be interrupted.

“-Actually, Enomoto has a date this year! He was just too kind to bring it up to you, right Enomoto?”

Fuse, who had been drinking water suddenly chokes, coughing loudly.

Looking anxious, Enomoto replies, “D-Domyouji! I told you not to bring that up here!”

“Come on, he has a right to know.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Hidaka, you didn’t know?” Akiyama asks, slightly surprised, “I could’ve sworn you did...”

“He was too busy worrying about himself, is why.” Fuse says.

“Unbelievable…” Is the response they get, the tone so low Fushimi barely caught it, “To think that I’ll be spending another Valentine’s Day alone, while Enomoto is going to be out having the time of his life!”

Scoffing, Domyouji blows him off, “You’re exaggerating, again.”

“What am I going to do with myself? So alone… and on Valentine’s Day at that…”

“Oya?” A voice calls, and suddenly, the room goes quiet for all but a second, before the sound of rapid typing fills the room.

Leave it to Munakata to get a group of grown men working in an instant.

It was bound to happen though, with the way they were talking across the room like that. They didn’t even notice him coming in. For all they knew, he could’ve been listening in the whole time, waiting for the right moment to make himself known. It seemed likely, seeing as Awashima was also in tow, the two of them having been oddly quiet upon entering...

Usually, Fushimi wouldn't bother with conversations like these, knowing full-well the captain would join in if he caught wind, but seeing as it wasn't really about him this time, he figured it'd be safe. His assumption is proved correct too, as he watches Munakata stride past him in his peripherals, his boss’ footsteps drifting away from him as he moves towards where Hidaka's desk is before stopping.  _ Glad I'm not the victim today. _

“Hidaka-kun, if you’re so free on Valentine’s Day, might I bring up a suggestion?”

It was clear where this was headed, and even though Hidaka was being annoying with his constant whining, there was a part of him that felt something like pity as he awaited the rest of his captain’s words. Hidaka brought it on himself though really, and it was honestly a surprise it didn't happen sooner.

“O-oh, sure, Captain…” Hidaka says, voice obviously strained.

“Excellent!” Munakata says, with a smile Fushimi didn’t have to see to know was there, “Perhaps a group gathering would do well? It would be a shame to spend such an important holiday alone, and being in numbers is sure to ease the loneliness.”

Ah yes, just as expected. Munakata always managed to bring everyone together somehow, even if it wasn't exactly wanted.

"Surely it would be a grand time!" Munakata continues, clapping his hands together. "We could all go out to karaoke, for instance."

"Or a group dinner," Fushimi supplies, taking note of how the some of the typing seemed to stall for a moment at his words. It was hard not to snicker at his own suggestion, seeing how he wouldn't be partaking in it himself. Hidaka would hate him for it, but why not have a little fun?

"Ah! A wonderful idea, Fushimi-kun! Will you be joining us as well?"

"Sadly, no, I have plans."

Cutting in, Enomoto shyly speaks up, "Sorry Captain, but I actually also have plans that night..."

"Me as well," Fuse says, clearing his throat, "Sorry."

Snorting Domyouji butts in, "Yeah, with Enomoto, that is."

_ "Domyouji!"  _ The two say in unison.

"Wait, that's who you're going with?!" Hidaka says, momentarily forgetting the current situation.

"Now, now, Hidaka-kun, there's no need to fret with others' plans. Though it is a shame you three will be busy. Awashima-kun also has plans it seems..." Munakata says, voice falling slightly, to which Awashima offers an apologetic expression, "It's not a problem, though! We still have others able to attend, am I correct, Hidaka-kun?"

"Oh, um, well... There's still a chance I'll have plans by then!" Hidaka says, scrambling for an escape route, "Valentine's Day isn't for a while so..."

"Hm, yes, that is indeed true..." Munakata says, in thought, "Perhaps I got ahead of myself."

"Yeah!" Domyouji chimes, "Maybe we can try again next year, ha ha..."

Sensing a glimmer of hope for his comrades, Fushimi decides to pipe up again, "Captain, we can always hold a meeting again later, to see who's free or not within a week before Valentine's Day, if you'd like."

"Another brilliant idea, Fushimi-kun!" Munakata says, spirits already noticeably lifting, "Please take note of that Awashima-kun."

Nodding her head, Awashima gains the attention of everyone in the room, her authoritative voice ringing, "Everyone, I'll be checking in on you all in a few weeks, then!"

With that, Munakata turns to leave to his office as Awashima trails behind. The room is still filled with the sound of typing as everyone keeps at work, until they hear the sound of his door shutting. It's then that Fushimi gets the reaction he was waiting for, and a smirk plays on his lips.

"Fushimi-san, you're the worst!" Hidaka whines.

It might've been a little mean, but who knew, maybe a little push was what Hidaka would need to get a date, after all.

"Good luck finding that date."

\--

Fushimi was starting to think he was the one who needed luck.

He was window shopping on his walk home from work, strolling past store after store, but he still couldn't find anything that would fit as a gift for Yata, even after looking for at least half an hour. Yata wasn't exactly one for hearts and flowers after all, and that seemed to be what the majority of what was being offered was. He thought about going the typical homemade chocolates route a few times, knowing Yata would appreciate them, but he already knew that wasn't a good idea.

He'd tried his hand at cooking multiple times in the past, and it was never pleasant, his past memories making him cringe. Burnt or undercooked dishes always ended up being the result, and at one point even a dish on fire managed to happen somehow. It just wasn’t in his blood to cook, the long list of failures dangling in his face as he thought about it. That was all with actual food though, but when it came to desserts, he had to admit there was one time...

\--

_ Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, Fushimi was finally ready to start. _

_ It took him longer than expected to set up, his kitchen almost foreign to him despite leaving in this house for so long. He was surprised to find everything he needed was actually there, seeing as to how no one ever used it before, aside from Yata once in the past. The only time he was ever in the kitchen was when he needed something from the fridge, or to throw a dish in the sink. Other than that, it was practically unused, all the kitchenware pristine and new. _

_ Looking over the ingredients and materials one more time, Fushimi feels his face flush.  _ Am I seriously going to do this? _ It might’ve been a little too late to be asking that, but he still couldn’t believe he’d managed to talk himself into it. _

_ The idea was something he had been agonizing over for weeks, his mind playing a game of tug-and-war until he finally gave in. He was completely adamant about not doing it at first, the beginning of an idea forming in his head one day as he overheard a conversation of a few girls in class. _

_ They were talking about what they were going to do for Valentine’s Day, their voices excited and bubbly as they talked over the options. It wasn’t like Fushimi was really trying to pay attention, but somehow, he found himself listening in. _

_ They weren’t talking about anything particularly special, just the usual things people talked about when it was this time of year. In fact, even Yata was talking about Valentine’s Day, his friend going on and on about it the past couple days as well, acting excited but also doubtful at the prospect of actually receiving any. _

_ Fushimi didn’t really see the big deal, it was just chocolates after all, and if you liked someone, why did you have to wait until a certain day to admit to it? Not that he was one to talk though, having accepted his feelings for Yata to be more than that of friends for over a few months at this point. He didn’t know if Yata felt the same - doubted it honestly - and he wasn’t about to act on it to find out. _

_ Until that day, at least. _

_ It was odd how he reached the conclusion he did that day, all the wants he did so well to push to the back of his mind coming forward all from some stupid conversation between girls. It was just, when those girls started talking about relationships, it was like a sort of craving began to take over. _

_ Numerous images of him and Yata flashed in his mind as he listened to them discuss how to know if someone was actually into them or not, and gushing about what would happen if their feelings really were reciprocated. Then they got into the things they’d do if they started dating, such as going out on dates, holding hands, kissing... In the end, he began comparing himself and Yata with everything they pointed out. _

_ “Well, first of all they always want to hang out with you!” One girl says. _

_ Rolling his eyes, Fushimi silently scoffs.  _ That doesn’t mean anything. _ Him and Yata hung out just about everyday, and it didn’t have any special meaning. It didn’t matter that it was always just the two of them, hanging out for hours, even after having just spent the entire day at school together. It wasn’t like they talked about what the two of them could do together in the future, wanting to change and shape their world, leaving room for only them. They just enjoyed being with one another, was all. It was all normal things friends did, really. _

_ “Body contact,” Another says, albeit a bit quietly, “If they touch you a lot, that’s definitely a sign.” _

Touching?  _ Well, that made sense... It was something he saw in movies a lot, couples hanging onto one another like they couldn’t bare to stand more than a few inches away from each other. It wasn’t like they did that though, unless... you counted how Yata would grab onto his arms while they walked, or the way they would always bump shoulders just by being by each other. _

_ He knew Yata always walked a little closer to him than what Fushimi would deem normal, but he just took it as Yata not knowing the definition of personal space. But then there were the times that Yata would use Fushimi’s lap as a pillow at lunchtime to take a nap, or when he wanted to get comfortable to play his handheld game. That... was also normal right? _

_ “Like if they walk really close to you, or their touch lingers when you grab something from them!” _

_ Gulping, Fushimi just sits there, taking in the words. It was right on the mark. Never mind that she had just repeated what he said in his mind aloud, but the lingering touch thing as well... that makes him do a double take. More times than not their hands would brush together when trading something over, or when they'd both unknowingly reach for the same thing at the same time. Yata’s hand would always stay on his for a beat longer than normal too, never once ceasing to make his heart flutter at the sensation.  _ It’s just a coincidence...

_ “Awkward eye contact!” The same girl says, impossibly excited at the mention, “When you two lock eyes and can’t look away, even if it’s embarrassing.” _

_ That one has his heart skipping a beat. _

_ It was something he noticed a lot himself, but always tried to play off. It was even happening on what could be considered a regular basis, their gazes catching onto each other in just about any situation. It would happen while they were hanging out, just the two of them. Sometimes it even happened in the middle of class, Fushimi’s eyes somehow wandering over to where Yata sat beside him, only to find he was also being watched. It always left them red faced and wide-eyed until Yata offered a shy grin, before looking back down at his books. He thought it might’ve just been awkward on his part, Yata getting embarrassed at being looked at, but thinking about it, maybe Yata was embarrassed about being caught at looking at  _ him.

There’s no way.

_ “And most importantly, if they keep bringing up chocolates to you specifically!” _

_ Turning the words over in his head, Fushimi thinks back to the past few days. Yata... was bringing up chocolates to him a lot, sure, but it didn’t mean anything. Valentine’s Day was just around the corner, so it was only natural.  _ I haven’t heard him talking about it to anyone else, though...  _ Well, it’s not like they really had many friends to begin with, but then again, Yata was always able to blab to whoever about whatever regardless of that fact. _

Maybe, then...

_ It's then that Yata comes back from grabbing some food from the cafeteria, handing him the carton of milk he always drank for him. As if the world were trying to prove a point to him, their hands brush, and Fushimi could feel himself freeze in place, before meeting Yata’s eyes. They just stared at each other point blank, before a blush spread onto Yata’s face, his eyes averting, as he takes his seat beside him. It was awkward for a few moments as Yata seemed to try and gather himself, before Fushimi was finally able admit:  _ This... is not normal.

 

_ \-- _

_ That was when he came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, him and Yata felt the same way about each other. He wasn’t really one to take chances though, but what was the harm in making some chocolates in case Yata did as well? If it turned out Yata made him some too, then he could just hand him his own and be done with it. If not, Yata would never have to know, and nothing would be lost. Simple as that. _

‘Simple’, huh...

_ It wasn’t looking that way anymore, with all of what lay in front of him. He picked up an assortment of different kinds of chocolates, and molds, along with a few different sprinkles and other candies on the way home from school. With everything he bought sitting in front of him, it was beginning to look a little daunting to dip into. It didn’t suit the usually barren area at all either, the colorful array of materials standing out on the clean, white counter tops. It wouldn’t be clean for long though, that much was certain. _

_ It may have been Fushimi's first time doing something like this, but he had a general idea of what to do. How hard could melting some chocolates and remolding them be? It looked simple enough in the video he watched earlier, the directions quick and easy. He didn’t trust himself enough to actually make the chocolates himself though, which is why he decided on this route. It was all the same though in the end, and Yata wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. _

Misaki...

_ Gulping at the thought of that name, Fushimi feels his stomach do a flip, his palms going sweaty. _

_ Never in his life did he think he would come around to making Valentine’s Day chocolates for anyone, ever. Yet here he was, the day before Valentine’s, clad in an apron and his bangs pinned up so they wouldn’t get in the way. It was all so out of character, he wouldn’t have believed it himself if this a few days back. Honestly, if Yata could see him now, he would probably laugh. _

_ It couldn’t be helped though, right? After all, things between him and Yata had changed, or were starting to, anyways. He... wanted them to change. He wanted to hold hands with Yata, to go on dates, to know that how he felt was reciprocated. It was cheesy, but Fushimi was too far in now to stop. _

Tch, it’s all those stupid girls fault.

_ Shaking his head, Fushimi decides to get to work. “Better get this started, then.” _

_ \-- _

...This is an absolute mess.

_ After playing with chocolates the past few hours, Fushimi somehow only managed to make a handful of relatively okay candies. Okay as in, they weren’t completely burnt, and kind of resembled chocolates. He didn’t know what he was doing wrong, he was following the directions on the video, and yet nothing was turning out as planned. There wasn’t much he could do anymore though, since he'd already used up all of his chocolate supply. It was already late in the night too, so there was no way he could go out and buy more.  _ Honestly...

_ Contemplating on what to do, Fushimi decides on packaging the most decent ones, just in case. It wasn’t like he was set on giving them to Yata anyways, and even if he did, he was sure Yata would be too focused on the fact he was receiving chocolates to bother judging him for it. Hopefully. _

_ It was still embarrassing though, seeing such a sad attempt at chocolates sitting in front of him. The packaging looked nice at least, the small plastic bag and bow doing well to hide his blunders. He may have underestimated the trials of cooking. Just a little bit. _

_ Finishing up, Fushimi heads to bed. He could already tell he wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night, reality already setting in as he heads upstairs. In just a few hours, it would be time for school, and Fushimi could feel a sort of anxiousness building in the pit of his stomach. _

_ It was exciting and frightening all at once, and somehow, Fushimi felt that those emotions fit his and Yata’s relationship perfectly. The addicting and weird mix never ceasing to leave his mind when it came to his best friend. _

Well, we’ll see how tomorrow goes...

\--

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Fushimi jolts as he’s pulled from his middle school memories. It wasn't normally a memory he liked to call upon, but thinking about it now, he feels himself sigh lightly. It was ridiculous looking back on it, how much Yata managed to pull him out of his comfort zone back then, and even now.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he sees it’s Yata calling, a small smile gracing his lips as he reads over the characters on his screen.  _ Probably wondering where I am... _ It was already pretty late, time flying by without Fushimi even realizing it until then. Answering his phone, Fushimi feels his chest tighten with warmth, Yata’s words stretching the small smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’m coming home, Misaki.”

\--

The next time Fushimi goes looking for gifts, it’s online.

He learned a few days prior that in-store shopping was  _ not _ the way to go and that his thought that in store workers would be able to help him with his problem was a foolish notion. Being relentlessly pestered by overly nosy workers and ogled at by way too many women as he browsed through all the potential gift items was not the most enjoyable experience. Not to mention it was way too crowded and cold. Yes, online was definitely better. It also helped that there were more options online too, making the whole thing feel a lot less hopeless.  _ Finally, I’m getting somewhere. _

The only problem with shopping online though, was that he wasn’t able to do it at home, considering Yata was always around. He tried to do so multiple times, but Yata would always look over his shoulder to ask what he was looking at, or they were just too focused on each other that he wasn’t able to really check anything. Due to that, he’d ended up resorting to browsing at work. It wasn’t... the most ideal situation, but he would try to make the best of it.

Opting out of taking lunch in the break room, Fushimi decides to instead stay in the office to try and get some privacy while everyone else was out. He wasn’t looking at anything too special, just some more chocolate assortments, when suddenly something catches his eye.

It didn’t look like anything extravagant, the chocolates being in a typical heart shaped box. The theme was a little different than usual though, the box being completely black and matte, in contrast to the shiny overused reds and pinks. What caught his eye wasn’t the design though, but rather the description.

Eyes roving over the reviews and description of the chocolates has a smirk playing with Fushimi’s features. He heard about things like this before in the past, but none of it really spoke  to him at the time. Now though, with him and Yata being in a relationship, it left him feeling slightly giddy and excited at the prospect. It was definitely not something Yata would expect, but he was sure he would come to like it, nonetheless.

Adding the chocolates to his cart, Fushimi let’s out a sigh of relief as he makes his purchase. It was a pain and took a while, but he finally managed to find just the right present, and for once, he was excited for Valentine’s Day. He could only imagine the look on Yata’s face after giving it to him, that shocked and embarrassed look mixed into one... It was definitely something to look forward to.

“Oya, Fushimi-kun, you seem to be in a fine mood,” Munakata says, seemingly popping out of nowhere, “Did something good happen?”

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi looks away, silently grateful that Munakata hadn’t been standing behind him. “Not really.”

“Is that so?” Munakata says, though there’s a sort of glint in his eyes that tells Fushimi he’s been caught in the act, “Looks like this Valentine’s Day is sure to be a good one. I’m sure Yata-kun is excited as well.”

_ He’s really going for it isn’t he... _

Frowning, Fushimi replies slowly, “I guess... though I can’t say the same for Hidaka.”

“Hidaka-kun, you say? Why ever not?”

“I don’t think he’s found a date yet,” Fushimi says, hoping to somehow take the unwanted attention off himself, “I think you two might be going out for karaoke, after all.”

As if on cue, Fushimi hears the sound of the break room door opening, signaling the end of lunch as his coworkers file back into the room. Closing the tab, Fushimi watches as Munakata’s gaze lands just on who he wanted, his plan apparently having worked.

“Ah, Hidaka-kun!” Munakata says, cheerful, “I hear you’ve yet to find a date?”

Immediately, Hidaka stops in his tracks, his eyes moving from Munakata over to Fushimi himself. There was a slight look of betrayal on that face, and Fushimi couldn’t help but snicker internally.  _ Looks like he’s pieced it together. _

Everyone else just walks to their seats silently, all conversations ending prematurely as they watch the situation unfold again. It was learned long ago that if someone was sectioned out by Munakata, that it was better to let them fend for themselves, unless you wanted to be dragged down with them.

“A-actually,” Hidaka says, stopping momentarily as he glances around the room, before settling his eyes on Akiyama. “Akiyama and I have made plans that night! Right, Akiyama?”

Looking slightly taken aback, Akiyama pipes up, albeit a bit belatedly, “Oh! Yes, we’re going to see a movie, actually...”

“Is that so?” Munakata says, dejectedly, “If that’s the case, perhaps it’s best to cancel the karaoke party then... It wouldn’t be any fun with only a few people.”

“T-there’s always next year!” Enomoto says, trying to be supportive.

Joining in, Domyouji raises his fist. “Yeah captain, don’t let it get you down!”

Apparently taking the encouragement to heart, Munakata perks up again, “You’re all quite correct. I’ll be sure to check in again next year then,” He says, pushing up his glasses, “Enjoy your night out, everyone.”

As soon as Munakata leaves the room, everyone breathes a sigh of relief, whereas Hidaka sends a death glare Fushimi’s way, to which he pointedly ignores.

\--

Yata knew exactly what he was doing for Valentine’s Day.

It was amazing how being in a relationship could change your perspective on a holiday so drastically. He wasn’t really one to fret over being in relationships or anything, but even Yata couldn’t ignore the obvious increase in energy all around during this time of year. There were people buzzing with excitement at new relationships and plans everywhere, and then there were those who were heart broken or desperate. Not to mention it was all Chitose ever talked about anymore, constantly showing off that he had a date with some new girl. It didn't look like Bandou enjoyed his enthusiasm so much though, his friend sulking around the bar as he watched couples pass by in the windows. It was a good thing Akagi was there to distract him majority of that time at least, otherwise Yata was sure he'd go into a slight depression.

Yata on the other hand couldn't relate, seeing as to how he was dating Fushimi now. It didn’t really mean anything to him before then though, his opinions on the special day being little to none. He always felt a relationship was something he wouldn’t have to worry about for a while, so whenever it came around, it never really did anything for him, aside from embarrassing him a little. He was still somewhat bashful on the subject, but this year was different, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought, no matter how cheesy it was. It couldn’t be helped though, not when he knew he had someone he could spoil - more than usual, anyways - and that they would be spending that time together.

He had a nice dinner planned for the two of them, and even though Fushimi would probably scoff or make fun of him for being sappy, he didn't really care. Well, he did kind of, but not enough to  _ not _ do it.  _ It’s gonna be awesome! _

By a dinner though, it wasn’t anything extravagant or super out there, like in the movies. He didn’t have the money to take them out to some fancy, expensive restaurant, and it wasn’t something that suited them, anyways. The dinner he had planned for them was one made by none other than himself, and by hell was he proud of it.

He spent the past few weeks looking up recipes online and practicing them at the in bar secret, and things were looking good so far. Fushimi didn’t really have any favorite foods, but that didn’t mean Yata couldn’t try and change that. Yata even had Kusanagi help him a few times on recipes that were more difficult than others, and one time, even got praised for something he’d worked especially hard on. His friends didn’t mind all the hard work he was putting in either, considering they were able to eat like kings the past few weeks because of him.

All in all, things were pretty great, and Fushimi calling him a romantic sucker wasn’t about to change that. _ He’ll probably secretly like it, anyways, that jerk! _

On the other hand though, he didn't have a single clue as to what Fushimi was planning to do, seeing as how he looked and acted about the same as always. Yata thought that maybe he’d look a little excited or happy at the idea of spending Valentine’s Day together, but he didn’t seem any different than usual, even when Yata would purposely bring it up.

It wasn’t like it would be their first time spending the holiday together though, so maybe that was why. In fact, they spent Valentine's Day together every year throughout middle school, and even during their time together in HOMRA. Despite that though, Yata was admittedly a little disappointed at Fushimi’s lack of interest in the subject.

He couldn't help himself, though! It may not have been their first time spending the holiday together, but it was their first as a couple, so how could he not be excited?  _ Damn, monkey! Be more excited will you? _ Well, it was Fushimi after all, so there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way Fushimi  _ wasn’t _ thinking about it, Yata knew that much.

Even just thinking of that name, has Yata smiling again, the thought of spending Valentine’s Day with Fushimi like that has butterflies forming in Yata’s stomach. Thinking back on it, it was so long ago that he was last excited about Valentine's Day. In fact, the last time was...

\--

_ Laying down on his bedroom floor, Yata looks at the ceiling, his mind going through a loop. _

_ He asked Fushimi to hang out with him after school earlier that day, but was surprisingly turned down. It was disappointing, but Fushimi looked like he had other things planned already.  _ Well, tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, after all...

_ Right. It was that time of year again, and Yata couldn’t help but feel a twist of emotions in his stomach at the thought of it. He was anxious for some reason, as if he was expecting or hoping for something, but he wasn’t sure what it was. It was getting on his nerves to feel so antsy like this, and without any supposed reason. _

_ This feeling... it was familiar though, and it was one he began to notice more and more lately. He couldn’t really pinpoint it at first, as to why he’d suddenly feel so bubbly all of a sudden, or like there was just something great about that day, when he knew there wasn’t anything special going on. It was confusing in the beginning, but then he started to see a pattern, somehow, a sort of understanding forming in the back of his mind. _

I wonder if Saruhiko’s excited about it...

Saruhiko...

_ Feeling that now familiar excitement rush through him, Yata feels his face burn. Yeah, that was definitely the reason for how he was feeling lately. He fucking  _ liked _ Fushimi - a lot too - and he would come to realize it, just as Valentine’s was coming around.  _ Fuck me, I swear.. _.  _

_ It wasn’t like he didn’t know though... his excitement whenever he was around Fushimi seeming to want to burst at the seams no matter what they were up to. It was just that it changed things having a name for what he was feeling, and it was completely and utterly embarrassing. _

_ There were two options he could do with this new information: He could act natural, as if he didn’t know a thing about his newly named feelings, and continue being Fushimi’s friend (which he was pretty sure he couldn’t do, now that he knew), or he could do something about it and confess. _

_ In Yata’s mind, confessing would make the most sense. _

_ He could barely act normal before realizing he was crushing on his best friend, so how in the hell was he supposed to do it now? It would be better to just suck it up and confess like a man, rather than being found out in some lame way and have Fushimi poke fun at him, or reject him when he wasn’t emotionally prepared for it. It - It wasn’t a big deal, right? People confessed all the time, and even if it didn’t work out, they could still be friends.  _ Friends, huh... _ The thought makes him frown. _

_ He... didn’t exactly want to stay friends, now that he knew. _

_ It was like, all of a sudden all these desires he didn’t know he had were bubbling up from somewhere inside him, and he didn’t know what to do about it. It made sense though, when he thought about it. Why he always clinged to Fushimi the way he did, why he wanted to make him laugh, why he wanted to spend so much time with him... He thought it just meant Fushimi was someone special to him, and while that was also definitely the case, he didn’t realize how truly special. _

Yeah, he’s special alright... _ Covering his face with his hands, Yata screams internally.  _ When the hell did I get so embarrassing?! _ Cheesy thoughts aside, he knew what he wanted to do, even if it was daunting. It was now or never, meaning he had no business getting embarrassed and wasting time like this. _

_ Sitting up, Yata slaps his cheeks in order to strengthen his resolve, “I can do this!” Getting on his jacket, Yata heads out the door. He still had the rest of the day to shop for what he needed, leaving him plenty of time to make Fushimi some chocolates. It was exhilarating to think about, and before he knew it, he was already thinking of how he would bring it up to Fushimi. _

_ \-- _

_ The trip to the store... was far more embarrassing than expected. _

_ It wasn’t even the fact that he was actually going to confess by making chocolates, it was the damn nosy people! Yata was only trying to make a quick trip, get what he needed and go home, giving him as much time possible to work on his chocolates. The problem though, was that he couldn’t get any peace. _

_ There were far more girls out than usual - something Yata had noticed instantly - and they were loitering in just about every place Yata went. What was worse was that whenever he’d pick something up to inspect it, they would start whispering or giggling, as if he were doing something funny. It all served to heighten his embarrassment on the situation, his cheeks ablaze as he browsed. Even the workers were bad, asking him way too many personal questions, like if it was for the girl he liked, what kind of girl she was, things of that nature. _

_ In the end, Yata barely managed to escape, grabbing whatever he could afford with his leftover allowance. It wasn’t too much, but he figured he could make something with it. It wasn’t how it looked or the quantity that mattered after all, but rather about his feelings. _

Feelings, huh...

_ When he got home, Yata made absolutely sure that no one was home, giving himself complete privacy. He didn’t need his mom teasing him about a potential crush, and he definitely didn’t need his siblings to get in the way. It was late afternoon though, so they wouldn’t be home until about evening anyways. It would give him a few hours to make his chocolates, clean it up, and act like nothing ever happened. _

_ His plan was just a few simple chocolates he would make himself, along with a small box he found. He didn’t want to just go and buy one already made, it would’ve defeated the whole purpose! It shouldn’t take too long anyways. He helped his mom bake plenty of times in the past before, so it wouldn’t be a problem. _

_ Turning on the stove, Yata ties up his apron, “This should be a piece of cake!” _

\--

Smiling at the memory, Yata sighs. The chocolates did end up being pretty good in the end, but with how things went, it didn’t matter much. Shaking his head, Yata gets himself back into gear, “Alright, let’s do this!” Yata says, picking out a new recipe he had yet to try. He had the majority of their dinner menu planned out, but he felt like there was still something missing. If he had all this extra time to think of the past, he might as well use it all up and figure things out.  _ Gotta impress, Saruhiko, after all! _

\--

It was finally Valentine’s Day, and Fushimi would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous. The present he bought Yata was hidden in the bag he took to and from work, and it was one of the many things on his mind at the moment. That, and the nagging curiosity of whatever Yata had in store for him.

He was standing outside his and Yata’s front door, contemplating on opening it. He received a text from Yata earlier, telling him to let him know when he’d be home, and that the surprise was ready and waiting for him. It was.. exciting, but also a little nerve wracking, to know that Yata was waiting inside for him, along with whatever he had planned.

He worked earlier in the day already, but was able to get out a little quicker than usual, the captain being rather lenient on everyone that day. Fushimi guessed that it was probably due to him feeling a little down about having no Valentine’s Day plans himself, and listening to everyone else talk excitedly about their own plans only served to rub salt in the wound.

It wasn’t all bad though, Awashima was kind enough to make everyone some chocolates, except they were more like anko balls with chocolate filling, rather than actual chocolates. Either way, everyone had a little bit of something to celebrate in the end, which seemed to aid some of his coworkers’ hearts (namely Hidaka), while stirring up others. Munakata seemed quite pleased at the gesture, and when Enomoto had put a small stuffed bear on his desk, he felt like the older man looked a little  _ too _ happy.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Fushimi reads the group message sent from Hidaka, though he was clearly drunk, he seemed to be having a good time.  _ Might as well enjoy myself too...  _ Even if it was something new, it was still Yata in the end, and there was no point in being nervous about some stupid holiday. Taking comfort in that thought, Fushimi readies himself before unlocking and opening the door.

As soon as he takes a step inside, Fushimi can smell what’s bound to be some romantic dinner, the different scents taking over his senses. It has him smiling to himself, the image of Yata preparing them some candlelit dinner or something. It was almost funny in a way, how someone so bold and obnoxious could still be so sappy. He wasn’t going to say he disliked it or anything, in fact, it might have made him a little happy. _Tch._

Taking off his shoes, Fushimi calls out, “Misaki, I’m home.”

Hearing the sound of some quick movements, Yata calls back after a moment, “W-welcome back!”

_ Looks like I’m not the only one who’s nervous. _

It sort of calmed him down a little, knowing that. It should’ve been obvious though, considering who he was dating.

Making his way to the dining room, Fushimi spots their tiny round dining table, now covered in a white tablecloth and, as expected, a few candles. Everything looked really nice, he had to admit, and even noted that there wasn’t as much food as he had originally anticipated, though that probably had to do with Yata not wanting to waste any. That wasn’t to say there wasn’t a lot though, because really, there was plenty.

Most of the dishes looked to be things Yata had never made before, though they still looked well made. _ He must’ve been practicing for a while. _ The effort Yata undoubtedly put into their meal has a sort of warmth spreading on his face. He was nowhere near as bad as Yata though, his face a bright pink as he stood next to the table sort of awkwardly, watching Fushimi as he took in the scene.

“Hm, what’s this?” Fushimi hums, in an attempt to act natural, “A candlelit dinner? How charming of you.”

Huffing, Yata crosses his arms, apparently unaware of Fushimi’s own embarrassment, “Yeah, yeah, I knew you’d say something like that, asshole.”

“‘Asshole’?” Fushimi says, feigning hurt, “You have such a way with words, Misaki...”

“S-shut up, you’re the one making things weird!” Yata stammers, hands on his hips, “Just get undressed and let’s eat, alright?”

“Oh? So quick to get into that, are we?”

Eyes going wide, Yata waves his arms around, “I-I didn’t mean it like that, damn it!”

“Well, whatever you say, Misaki.” Fushimi says, strolling to their bedroom.

Not wanting to spoil everything Yata set up for them, Fushimi' decides to give his chocolates to Yata after their dinner. He looked too cute being all nervous like that, watching Fushimi’s reaction to the dinner he’d put so much work in. It was nice honestly, having Yata dote on him like that, even if he didn't show it much outwardly. Besides, if he were to give them to Yata now, it would definitely... get in the way of things. Smiling to himself, Fushimi takes off his coat, excited for what’s to come.  _ Let’s enjoy this for now. _

\--

“Wow, I’m stuffed!” Yata says, leaning back in his chair dramatically, plate completely empty. “That was delicious, if I do say so myself.”

Pushing his own plate back, Fushimi raises his eyebrows, “Are you really complimenting your own dinner?”

“Well, I kinda have to, since  _ someone _ else won’t.”

Pouting a little, Fushimi looks at the table, all of the dishes that were previously filled with food just about completely empty now, though most of it was due to Yata himself. Wasn’t it obvious he had enjoyed it? He ate more than what he’d usually eat, even without Yata’s urgings. It couldn’t be helped though, considering what day it was. “It... was good.” Fushimi mumbles, before looking up to make eye contact with Yata, speaking up louder, “Really good...Thanks.”

Grinning widely, Yata practically radiates happiness, “Heh, that’s what I thought!”

It really was enjoyable, all of the dishes Yata made being new, but still delicious. He never went out of his way to try new foods himself, but he was surprised to find he didn't dislike any of the things Yata made for them. It might've been his first time trying all of them, but he could still taste that familiar flavor the he tasted in all over Yata's cooking.  _ Everything he makes really does taste like home, huh? _

Smiling back, Fushimi stands up from his chair, excited to give Yata his own gift. The action has Yata giving him a confused look, his brows furrowing.

“Saru?”

Extending his hand, Fushimi waits until Yata interlaces their fingers, linking their hands together. Pulling Yata out of his seat as well, Fushimi turns towards the bedroom, stringing Yata along with him. “Follow me, Misaki.”

“W-what are you up to?” Yata says, somewhat hesitantly.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Fushimi says, looking back at Yata to raise an eyebrow at him, “You didn’t think you were the only one to prepare something, did you?”

“O-oh, right,” Yata says, his grip on Fushimi’s hand tightening, “...It’s nothing perverted is it?”

Smirking, Fushimi leads Yata to the bed, “Sit down and you’ll find out, Misaki.” Letting go of Yata’s hand, Fushimi searches through his bag until he finds the black box of chocolates he bought earlier, handing them over. “Here.”

The look on Yata’s face is priceless, as he realizes it’s a box of chocolates Fushimi is handing him, and not whatever his mind conjured up along with the idea of being on their bed. “Ah, chocolates,” Yata says, seemingly shocked, before brightening up, “Heh, that’s kind of unexpected of you, Saru!”

“Is it?” Fushimi says, slightly amused, “I think it’s pretty common to give chocolates on Valentine’s Day, though.”

Scratching his nose, Yata laughs, “Yeah, that’s true but, I just... wasn’t expecting it was all.”

Smirking, Fushimi sits down on the bed beside Yata, “Hm, what else were you expecting, Misaki? You look kind of disappointed, you know...”

Face flushing, Yata raises his voice, “I-I’m not okay! I’m really happy, actually!”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“Seriously, you can be such a pain in the ass sometimes,” Yata says, before nudging Fushimi’s shoulder, “But... thank you, Saru.”

_ Cute... _ It was already worth it, and Yata didn't even eat any yet.

“Hm, well how about you thank me after...” Fushimi says, the words catching Yata’s attention.

“... What do you mean?”

Humming, Fushimi eyes the candies, before looking back up at Yata, “Let’s just say... they’re  _ special _ chocolates.”

“Special? How are they special?” Yata says, already turning the box over in his hands, in search of some sort of hint.

“The box won’t tell you, Misaki,” Fushimi says, smirking, “You’ll have to eat them to know.”

“... They don’t have something gross in them do they?”

Sighing, Fushimi shakes his head, “Why would I buy chocolates like that, idiot.”

“Well, how the hell would I know!”

“You wouldn’t, that’s the point,” Fushimi says, frowning, “If it makes you feel better, how about we play a game with them?”

It wasn’t really to make Yata feel better, since it was one of the reasons he bought them, but whatever helped. It was something he was looking forward to all week, and he didn’t really have it in him to delay things any longer. The proposal seems to do the job though, Yata’s lips pursing in curiosity as he thinks about it.  _ He can never resist a game, after all. _

Smiling, Yata gives that determined look of his, “You’re on! I’ll beat your ass for sure.”

_ With a game like this though, there wouldn’t be any losers...  _ Well, it was fine, he’d let Yata think what he wanted until his plot was fully revealed. It was better this way anyways, adding to the excitement of things. In Yata’s mind, they were going to play some simple game, but in Fushimi’s, he could already see how things would turn out.  _ This is going to be good... _

“So confident, when you don’t even know what the game is, Misaki.” Fushimi says, breezily, “But fine, think what you want.”

“Well, get on with it then!”

Pointing to the box in Yata’s hands, Fushimi begins to explain the rules, “There a dozen chocolates in total in the box, but only half of them have something... special in them. The point of the game is for both of us to eat chocolates until we get one.”

“What? That’s it?” Yata says, clearly not impressed, “That doesn’t really sound like much of a game.”

“Oh Misaki, how naive you are.”

“The fucks that?”

“We’re going to be feeding them to each other, sort of like a Russian roulette with chocolates, if you will.” Fushimi says, “We don’t know which one is a normal chocolate and which one isn’t, so the one to get hit with the special one first loses.”

“I guess that’s better...” Yata mumbles, “I still don’t see what the big deal is, though.”

_ Oh, you will. _

“That’s fine, you’ll see when we eat them.”

Nodding, Yata opens the packaging, revealing a number of delicious looking chocolates, each one being different. They looked almost too good to eat, and if Fushimi didn't know any better, he would’ve thought they were just normal sweets.

“Who’s going first?” Yata says, eyes scanning over the candies.

“You can, if you want.”

“Got it.”

Reaching into the box, Yata picks a piece of white chocolate, with golden speckles on it. According to the pamphlet in the box, it was supposed to have caramel and nuts in it, though he couldn’t be sure that was all there was to it.  _ Here we go _ .

Lifting his hand towards Fushimi, Yata feeds him the chocolate, though his face was a bit red. It was cute, seeing him get flustered over such a simple thing, but it wasn’t something they did this often either.  _ Maybe we should if he’s going to look like that. _ Chewing the candy, Fushimi doesn’t taste anything unusual, though the flavor was actually pretty good.

“H-how is it?” Yata asks.

“Mm, good.” Fushimi says, swallowing the last of it, “I’m not sure if I got a special one or not, though.”

“Hah? How can you not know! Isn’t it supposed to taste weird or something?”

“I told you they’re not like that. The reviews said it took a few minutes for you to know if you got one or not,” Fushimi says, simply, “It’s no big deal though, I’ll just feed you one while we wait.”

Yata doesn’t look too convinced, but doesn’t say anything else. Reaching into the box, Fushimi chooses a heart shaped milk chocolate one with strawberry filling, motioning to feed it to Yata. His boyfriend looks a little hesitant knowing there might be something in it, but opens his mouth anyways. Chewing the sweet, Yata looks pleasantly surprised, as if he really thought there might be something gross in it.

“Good, right?”

"Yeah!” Yata says, licking his lips, “So do you know if you got a ‘special’ one yet?”

“I don’t think I did.”

“Another one it is then!” Yata says, picking another chocolate.

This time, Yata didn’t seem as embarrassed, but more excited.  _ Looks like he’s getting into it more. _ It probably helped that he knew they weren’t filled with anything gross now, his curiosity taking over in full. Finishing up his chocolate, Fushimi doesn’t waste time, and picks another one out for Yata, watching his boyfriend as he eats the chocolate happily.

As Yata’s eating his own chocolate though, Fushimi begins to feel a little... weird, his whole body feeling hot all of a sudden, his mind going hazy. _ That was fast. _ The reviews did say their effects took over pretty quickly, but he didn’t think it’d be  _ that _ quick.

“Okay, time for another!” Yata says, grabbing for more, but he pauses when he goes to feed Fushimi, his eyes widening. “Whoa, Saru, are you alright?!”

_ Ah, he noticed. _

He didn’t think he looked as out of it as he felt, but it seemed like that wasn’t the case.

“... I’m fine.” Fushimi mumbles, averting his eyes.

He was honestly sort of hoping Yata would be the one to get affected first, but this was fine too. It just meant that the night would go a little differently than planned, but it was by no means a bad thing.

“Your face is super red!” Yata says, worry laced in his voice, “You sure you’re not allergic to anything in these?”

“I’m not allergic,” Fushimi says, noting how scruffy his voice sounded all of a sudden, “I just got a special one, it seems...”

“Oh,” Yata says, dumbfounded, before suddenly shooting his arms up into a victory pose, cheer in his voice, “Hah! Told you I’d win, Saru!”

Fushimi’s too busy eyeing his boyfriend for the comment to bother him, his eyes roving over the part of his toned abs peeking from under his shirt as he moves. It’s only after he’s finished celebrating that Yata notices he hasn’t made a remark, concern making it's way back into his voice.

“Hey... are you sure you’re alright, Saru?” Yata says, leaning in closer to inspect Fushimi, putting a hand to his warm cheek. “You look pretty out of it.”

_ Hm? _

Lifting his gaze, Fushimi’s eyes wander from where Yata’s abs had been showing, to his lips instead. He was saying something else, but Fushimi wasn’t listening, his focus only on watching them as they moved, the urge to kiss them shut being the only lucid thought in his mind. They just looked... way too inviting at the moment, and Fushimi couldn’t find a reason to hold himself back. He didn’t want a reason either, his own lips feeling painfully bare. What he did want though, was to kiss Yata. Badly.

Without warning, Fushimi surges forward, pinning Yata down by the wrists to plant a firm kiss on his lips. “Misaki,” He moans, already feeling the need for more, “Misaki, Misaki...”

“O-oi, Saru!” Yata exclaims, face already flushed red, “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden!”

Now on top of Yata, Fushimi begins to kiss his boyfriend more fervently, his mind a complete haze. He felt hot, way too hot, and before he knows it, he’s nipping and sucking at Yata’s neck, making marks all over.  _ I need more... _ It was like he couldn't control himself, his body mindlessly doing what he pleased.

After deciding that Yata wouldn't be moving, Fushimi releases the grip on Yata’s wrists to instead roll up his shirt, allowing him to lick and suck at Yata's nipple. The action has Yata reacting immediately, a small surprised sound leaving his lips, "Seriously Saru, w-what are you- hah" Arching back, Yata's sentence is interrupted at a particularly hard suck, a light moan leaving his lips. It's then that their crotches rub together, earning a moan from Fushimi, and a shocked gasp from Yata, "Holy shit, are you hard? When the fuck did that happen!"

Pulling back, Fushimi looks up at Yata with a blistering gaze, "You just noticed, Misaki?" Grinding down, Fushimi groans again as he pleasures himself. "You can thank the chocolates for that..." They really seemed to be doing their job, the sensation somehow being more intense than usual and yet somehow like it wasn't enough all in the same. It drove Fushimi insane feeling like that, like there was a craving in him that couldn't be satisfied.

"What the h-hell, what are in those damn things?"

Not really in the mood to bother with such mundane questions at the moment, Fushimi kisses Yata again, licking at his bottom lip in a silent plea for more. Despite being ignored, Yata obliges, and their tongues move together sloppily, wet sounds accompanying that of ruffling clothing. It helped ease Fushimi's need, if only a little, though the small sounds Yata let out with every thrust of his hips was bringing him closer to his fast approaching climax.

"Hng, so good..." Fushimi whines, his breath hot against Yata's neck, as he pulls back to suck more marks into the warm flesh. He could feel that Yata was hard too now, the press of his cock making itself known against his hip. Moving frantically, Fushimi continues to get himself off, unable to hold himself back. "Misaki, shit I'm-" At the same time Fushimi tries to warn Yata, his boyfriend moves his own hips up, meeting his downward thrust halfway. It's then that he feels himself stiffen up, his orgasm taking over.  _ Too much... _

Groaning, Fushimi doesn't move for a short while, aside from the small shivers running up his body. It had felt so good, his body being more sensitive than usual. He knew it was the chocolates fault, but feeling like that was definitely not what he expected.

"Mm, Misaki..." Fushimi says, voice low, being too fucked out of it to really say anything else.

Pulling back, Fushimi regards Yata beneath him as he tries to catch his breath. Yata looked absolutely ravishing, his lips and cheeks were red, his pupils blown wide. He could tell he was turned on, if not a little bewildered at the sudden turn of events.

"Shit," Yata says, shutting his eyes, as if to compose himself, "That was... something."

It was a vague statement, but Fushimi got the general meaning behind it. He... didn't really mean to act out like that himself, but now that he had gotten off, his mind was a little clearer, at least for the moment. The chocolates were still having an effect on him though, that much he could tell. His body still felt hot, and he knew it wasn't just because of all the moving he did. It felt different somehow, as if he were burning from the inside out. Feeling Yata's cock on his hip didn't help either, along with the look Yata was giving him.

"Misaki..." Fushimi says, leaning back down to give Yata a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Fushimi's neck, Yata kisses Fushimi back passionately, thoroughly turned on from seeing Fushimi act the way he did. They continue to make out for a few moments more, with Yata's hands trailing up into his hair, tugging at the locks lightly. Fushimi can feel himself getting excited again with the way Yata was writhing beneath him, begging to be touched. The moans Yata would make in his ear whenever he pulled back from the kiss sounded almost delectable, and it only made Fushimi want to step things up more _. _ He had just gotten off though, so the least he could do was make it so Yata wasn't suffering alone, even if he had the chocolates to blame.

Reaching beneath them, Fushimi begins to trace the shape of Yata's hard cock through his pants, before motioning to unbutton them, pulling them off swiftly as his boyfriend lifts his hips. Now straddling Yata's lap, Fushimi could see the bulge in Yata's underwear clearly, though his own pants felt a little gross considering the circumstances. He could deal with it for now though, a more pressing problem at hand.

Groping at Yata's clothed cock again, Fushimi revels in the loud moans Yata makes as he teases him, before slipping his hand beneath the waistband of his briefs. Taking his boyfriend's cock into his hand, Fushimi gives it a firm stroke, watching Yata’s face as it scrunches up in pleasure.  _ So hot...  _  Yata shudders at the touch instantly, but to Fushimi's surprise, he grabs a hold of his wrist, stopping him. "... Misaki?"

"S-Saru, wait..." Yata says, voice strained, as if it were taking everything in him to keep Fushimi from continuing what he was doing, "You don't have to do that."

Gulping at the promise behind those words, Fushimi watches Yata with heated eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Just... get on all fours, yeah?"

Normally, Fushimi would offer up a snarky comment to that, but tonight, he didn't have it in him to bother with it. Getting off Yata, Fushimi removes his clothes while Yata grabs the lube and gets into position. It always felt exposing, being in this position, but Fushimi can feel butterflies forming in anticipation regardless.

Waiting for Yata, Fushimi can feel the bed sink in as Yata makes his way over, getting behind him. Fushimi's breath hitches when he feels Yata's warm hands on his thighs, before they slide up to grope his ass, spreading apart his cheeks. Taking a shaky breath, Fushimi lays his head on the mattress, anticipating the feel of Yata's fingers spreading him open.

Feeling a puff of warm breath, Fushimi stiffens, taken aback. He... was expecting Yata to use his fingers, but as he feels Yata spread his cheeks wider, he knows what's coming. Bracing himself, a warm, wet sensation circles his hole in a teasing manner, before covering it entirely, shivers running up his spine.

"Ah! Misaki... w-what are you..." Fushimi says, though his sentence ends up unfinished, his words being swallowed by low moans.

Having Yata's tongue there... it had been a while, but hell did it feel good. They usually stuck to using their fingers, and on occasion toys, but the fact that Yata was doing it  _ now,  _ while he was under the effect of those chocolates, has him shuddering in pleasure. The sensation was almost overwhelming with how long it had been, along with his current state. 

Yata was just getting started, and it already felt  _ way _ too amazing.

Pulling back with one small flick of his tongue, Yata replies in a playful tone, "Something wrong, Saruhiko?"

_ Don't stop... _

It took him by surprise, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. Quite the opposite, in fact. Shutting his eyes, Fushimi grabs a hold of the bed sheets, waiting for more. "J-just shut up, and keep going..."

"Heh, if you say so."

Obeying Fushimi's orders, Yata continues to lick at Fushimi's entrance, even sucking at it occasionally, leaving him a whimpering mess, his dick already fully hard again. It only gets better though, as Yata spreads him further, his tongue dipping into the ring of muscle, loosening him up slightly. Reveling in the sensation, Fushimi moans in displeasure as feels one of Yata's hands pull back, giving Yata less room to work him open with his tongue. He's not complaining for long though, Yata's hand returning soon after.

Holding him in place, Yata's slicked up finger joins in alongside his tongue, making Fushimi whine in pleasure, maybe even a little too loudly. Yata's quick with his movements though, and goes in with two fingers not even a minute later, stretching Fushimi even further.

_ So good, so good...  _ Those thoughts resonate in Fushimi's head over and over, until he can't hold it in anymore, the praises leaving his lips in muffled moans. He didn't even  _ mean _ to say those things, but it felt so good that he didn't even realize it until it was too late. Pushing back against Yata's tongue and fingers, Fushimi seeks out even more pleasure, his hips rocking back without conscious effort.  _ More... _

Pulling his tongue back, Fushimi moans at the loss of contact, even as Yata continues to finger fuck Fushimi. Piping up, Yata teases his boyfriend, voice dripping with lust, "Fuck, Saru... those chocolates really did something to you if you're chanting like that already."

"Misaki, come on... Give me more..."

Groaning, Yata obliges and goes in with three fingers this time, effectively hitting Fushimi's prostate. It has him stiffening in ecstasy immediately, his vision going white.

"Ah- hn, M-Misaki, please..."

"Shit."

Pulling back all points of contact, Fushimi catches his breath as he listens to the slick sounds of Yata preparing himself behind him, a few moans escaping Yata as he does so. Hearing Yata like that only intensifies Fushimi's need to have him inside, and when Yata grabs onto his hips again, the tip of his dick touching his hole, Fushimi can't help but buck back into him impatiently. Yata doesn't comment though, only moaning from seeing Fushimi so desperate, before finally pushing in.

_ Yes... _

 

Feeling Yata enter him, Fushimi grips the sheets harder, if that were even possible at this point. It was so satisfying, feeling the the slow drag of Yata's throbbing cock spread him open. It almost felt like he was being burned everywhere Yata was touching him as he pushed his way in. The feel of Yata's hands on his hips, the feeling of his chest on his back as he leaned over him, his lips as he placed kisses down his spine while he adjusted... All of it was devouring him whole.  _ Yata _ was devouring him whole.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Saruhiko," Yata says, between kisses, "Saruhiko..."

With Yata saying his name in that voice, Fushimi's patience crumbles, his need for Yata to take him as he pleased taking over. "Misaki,  _ move _ ."

Without hesitation, Yata pulls back all the way to his tip as if he were about to pull out, only to plunge back in fully.  _ Shit... _

"Saru, you feel s-so great..." Yata moans, punctuating his words with a particularly hard thrust, "It's like you're pulling me in."

Hearing something like that, Fushimi can't help but lose himself a little, his body tightening up without him meaning to as he whimpers at the words. It pulls a moan out of Yata along with a quiet curse, his movements quickening as if it only made him more desperate.

Reaching forward, Yata takes Fushimi's cock in his hand, jacking him off in time with his thrusts. It was too much, the dual sensations making Fushimi slump forward a little, his legs beginning to give out from the exertion. Fushimi tries to bare it for a little longer, not wanting to put an end to the pleasure he was receiving, but he could only last for so long. Yata's continues to fuck and jerk Fushimi off for a few moments more, before Fushimi's legs and arms begin to shake, the strain of having to keep himself up in such a position finally taking its toll.

"Misaki... I can't..." Fushimi pants, looking back, "My legs..."

Meeting Fushimi's gaze, Yata's bites his lip, stopping his ministrations with a grunt as he pulls out. It has them both whining for more, but as Yata sits down on the bed, he pulls Fushimi by the hips again, leading him back towards his lap. Shuffling backwards, Fushimi hovers above Yata for a moment as he's guided back onto his cock, before sinking down slowly, taking Yata in fully.

_ So deep... _

With the new position, the two of them are pressed close together, Yata's chest flush to Fushimi's back as he sits on his cock. Nuzzling the back of Fushimi's neck, Yata lifts Fushimi up, before slamming him back down, only to push up and meet the thrust halfway. “Ah, yes, yes!” Fushimi chants, the first thrust alone hitting his prostate, Fushimi’s back arches as Yata hits it again, his head falling back onto Yata's shoulder. Yata doesn't let the positioning go to waste though, and immediately seeks to suck and place kisses on Fushimi's exposed neck, moving them together all the while.

A few more thrusts to that sweet spot inside him, and Fushimi can already feel himself coming undone, that familiar tightening in his lower belly warning him. "Hah, nn... Misaki, I'm c-close."

"Saru," Yata groans, voice rough, "Wait for me."

"C-can't...!" Fushimi moans, "It's too good..."

"Saru, please, ah... together."

All Fushimi can do is shake his head in response as he lets Yata continue to pound into him. He was so close to finishing, there was no way he would be able to wait for Yata at this point. Suddenly though, he feels one of Yata's hands leave his hip, only to grab onto his cock instead, the feeling making him jolt. "Ah! M-Misaki, what are you-"

"-Just... w-wait a little longer, Saru, okay?"

_ No way... _ Yata wouldn't - couldn't - do that to him, he was too close, he could feel it in his bones, and yet here he was, being forced to wait.

"Misaki, you can't..."

Being pounded into his sweet spot again, Fushimi whines, overwhelmed with a rush of pleasure, the feeling making his eyes water. Each thrust felt like it was driving him crazy, the feeling of Yata's dick leaving him a moaning mess. He couldn't form sentences anymore, his voice coming out in gasps and groans as his release was held back. He had never felt something like this before, something so intense, but just as he feels like he can't take it anymore, Yata grunts in his ear, "Saruhiko, I'm coming, I-" Biting into Fushimi's neck, Yata thrusts up into one last time, before letting go of Fushimi's dick.

Instantly, Fushimi's orgasm takes over as white fluid shoots out of his swollen tip, his voice coming out in a cracked moan. "Misaki, ah!"

"Saru...hiko..." Is the response he gets, as Yata clings to him tightly. Yata's body stiffens as he releases inside him, both of their bodies shivering as they come down.

Not long after, Fushimi's body goes slack, his back leaning on Yata's chest as he catches his breath, too exhausted to hold himself up properly anymore. Kissing where he bit Fushimi before, Yata moves to lift him up again, placing him gently on the mattress before laying down beside him, practically flopping onto the bed.

They lay their for a moment in silence, shoulders touching as they collect their wits. That was seriously... one of the most intense fucks they had ever had. Fushimi could tell he'd be thinking back on this night on more than one occasion at work in the future, that was for sure, and he was positive the same could be said about Yata.  _ Speaking of which... _

Turning his head to regard his boyfriend, Fushimi pouts a little before swatting his arm, although it was lacking power, his energy drained at this point.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Yata says, returning Fushimi's gaze with a shocked expression.

"Misaki... what was with that last stunt you pulled, hm?"

"W-what!" Yata says, face flushing, "I told you to wait!"

"Right, and as you know in a situation like that, you can't just 'wait'."

Scratching the tip of his nose, Yata averts his eyes. "I-I know that already, damn it, I'm not an idiot! Why else would I do that?"

Well, that was true, but that didn't mean he had the right to do it.

"Still, it was uncalled for." Fushimi huffs, "Do you even think before you act?"

Face falling, Yata regards Fushimi with apologetic eyes, "S-sorry, Saru... I just got carried away I guess. I just wanted us to y-you know, finish together..."

"That much was obvious."

"I'm sorry, okay! Did you... really not like it?" Yata says, giving him the dreaded puppy dog look.

It was something he was always weak to when it came to Yata, and honestly, Fushimi wasn't sure if it was something he did on purpose or not. Even if it wasn't though, the problem was that it worked regardless, and before Fushimi can think better of it, he's mumbling words he'll soon regret. "I didn't... hate it," Fushimi says, face heating up, "But tell me ahead of time when you're going to do something like that, it caught me off guard."

Before he can even get all the words out, Fushimi can see Yata's entire demeanor change, the sad, apologetic look he had going on was now completely gone, his features bright and excited like that of a child.  _ Ugh... _

"Wait, so does that mean I can do it again?" Yata asks, leaning closer to Fushimi, "Saru? Can I?"

Pushing Yata back, Fushimi clicks his tongue, "Figure it out for yourself, idiot."

\--

Hearing the sound of the bed sheets ruffling, along with the feeling of Yata shifting next to him, Fushimi reluctantly rouses from his sleep.

The only managed to clean up their mess before hitting the hay the night before, the two of them thoroughly fucked out of it to really do much else. Fushimi slept like a log for the first time in a while too, the memories from last night serving as a reminder. Stretching a little, Fushimi feels some soreness in his legs and arms, along with a few more choice spots as he wakes up. Internally groaning, Fushimi rubs his eyes and yawns, trying to wake himself up a little. He had the day off today, and he was definitely thankful for that. 

"Misaki?" Fushimi says, voice scratchy. Rolling onto his other side to see what Yata was up to, Fushimi's see him sitting on the edge of the bed, the box of chocolates from the night before in his hands, a small smile on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you?" Yata asks, turning back towards Fushimi, "I was just thinking about something, I guess."

"About last night?"

"N-not that!" Yata says, face flushing, "Though, last night was pretty fucking awesome, not gonna lie."

“Mhm, we definitely need to do that again.”

Running his hand through his hair, Yata smiles sheepishly, before nodding. “I still can’t believe you bought aphrodisiacs though, like seriously...”

“You’re not complaining are you?”

“Hell no! Just... you really surprise me sometimes, you know that?”

“Can’t wait to try them on you though,” Fushimi says, smugly, “You’d probably be way more desperate than I was.”

He was getting butterflies just imagining it. 

“I would not!” Yata says, flushing, “You were... really something last night though.”

“So were you.” Fushimi says, only for Yata to bite his lip, face red.  _ Don’t look like that so early in the morning... _ He could only take so much of Yata looking like that. Trying not to get distracted, Fushimi pipes up, still curious, "So? What were you thinking about? You were smiling to yourself like an idiot."

"Hey! You saw that?" Yata says, frowning, "Well, it's kinda embarrassing, really..."

"Just tell me, Misaki," Fushimi says, patting the bed beside him. He was too lazy to get up himself, and just being with Yata in that moment as they talked sounded like a nice way to spend the morning, perverted thoughts aside.  _ Maybe after... _

Pouting a little, Yata mumbles a quick 'fine' as places the chocolates on the bedside table, before laying back on the bed to shuffle closer to Fushimi. Without hesitation, Fushimi takes that as his cue to move closer himself, resting his head on Yata's chest. Closing his eyes, Fushimi listens to Yata's heartbeat, relaxing.

Playing with Fushimi's hair, Yata begins to speak, the rumble of his voice reverberating where Fushimi lay on him. "I was just thinking about something from middle school," Yata admits, voice gentle, "About Valentine's Day, actually."

Fushimi listens, but doesn't say anything, waiting for Yata to continue.

 

"I actually made you chocolates before, during our third year" Yata says, laughing in slight embarrassment, "and was meaning to give them to you at school."

At that, Fushimi's head shoots up, looking at Yata with wide eyes, "But, Misaki you-"

"-Yeah, I didn't give you any." Yata interrupts, looking almost wistful.

"... Why not?"

Sighing, Yata closes his eyes, "Heh, you can blame Minoru and Megumi for that! I made you some chocolates the day before Valentine's Day when everyone was out of the house, but when I woke up in the morning, the two of them had already eaten it!" Yata says, sounding almost stressed as he relived the memory, "I was so upset, but I didn't have time to make you more, so..."

_ Ah... _ Somehow, hearing that, everything made sense. Fushimi recalled that day, and how Yata seemed to be in a sour mood almost the entire time, though he wouldn't say why. He thought it might've been the fact that he didn't receive any chocolates, but thinking about the real reason behind it, Fushimi feels his stomach flip.  _ Misaki made me chocolates too... _ It was almost surreal, finding that out. To think they had both made each other chocolates that year, and he was only hearing about it now.  _ Seriously... _

"So that's why you were in such a bad mood that day."

"Yeah, that's part of it, but I was also kind of upset about something else..." Yata says, throwing a half-hearted glare towards Fushimi, "I was hoping that maybe  _ someone _ would give me some too or something, but nope. Nothing."

Averting his eyes, Fushimi pouts. It wasn't like he  _ didn't _ think about giving Yata' chocolates. Hell, he'd even went so far as to make them, but that day... he found himself too afraid to take the plunge. Seeing that Yata didn't give him any chocolates that day made him lose what little nerve he'd managed to work up the days previous, as lame as it sounded.

He was too afraid of potentially getting rejected and of ruining their friendship. It all came to an end regardless of that though, but that was in the past - both of those things were. Telling himself that, Fushimi contemplates on telling Yata his side of the story. _It's fine now..._ _this was years ago._ It felt exposing, revisiting those old memories, but Fushimi decides he can tell Yata. He'd told Fushimi about it even though he was embarrassed, so the least he could do was the same. _Communication, right?_ It was hard, but he was getting there.

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi meets Yata's gaze, oblivious to what Fushimi was about to say. "I... made you chocolate too. For Valentine's Day." He mumbles, before plopping his head back down, avoiding the surprised look Yata was giving him.

"W-what!" Yata says, jolting forward, "Saru, did you really? What the hell, why didn't you give them to me!"

"So noisy..." Fushimi says, before giving in. He didn't need Yata to keep nagging the truth out of him. "I was only going to give you my chocolates if you gave me some... but you didn't so, I kept them to myself."

"The hell kind of reasoning is that!"

"Does it really matter anymore?" Fushimi says, slightly defensive, "And what about you? You're the one who didn't confess just because you didn't have chocolates to give."

"T-that's different!" Yata says, pouting, “I have my reasons, okay!”

Sighing, Fushimi closes his eyes, "Well, it's whatever... It's not like it'll change anything talking about it now."

There was no point fighting about it, considering they were dating now. Though te fact that the two of them had made each other chocolate the same year but both failed to confess was almost laughable.  _ What's with us? _ Seeing as to how they were dating now though, it just showed that their feelings since then were still the same, if not stronger. Things might've been a little more complicated with how things went sour with them after middle school though, but all in all they were still them, and Fushimi still loved Yata, and Yata loved him, regardless of those things.

At that, Fushimi feels Yata exhale beneath him, "I guess you're right..." Yata says, sounding resigned before speaking up in his earlier bashful tone, "Just... You know how I said I was really happy about receiving chocolates from you last night?" Yata asks, to which Fushimi nods. "Right, well... I meant it. It's kinda lame but... it almost felt like I had been waiting for those chocolates for years."

_ For years... _

Gulping, Fushimi is at a loss of words, Yata's confession sweeping him up in his own world of embarrassment. He could hear how fast Yata's heart was beating from admitting something like that, the sound making the situation all the more real. It wasn't like he didn't know how Yata felt though, those words making it feel like he'd been waiting to give Yata those chocolates for just as long.

Titling his head up, the two of them make eye contact, faces flushed red. "Misaki..." Is all Fushimi is able to say, before going silent, contemplating on what to say next. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say in that moment, deciding instead to rely on actions rather than words. Moving the hand that was resting on Yata's chest, Fushimi brushes his hand against Yata's cheek, before snaking it behind his neck, pulling them closer. It was a sweet gesture, the two of them pressing their lips together softly, before pulling back just enough to peer at each other. "Me too." It was all Fushimi could think to say, those two words holding years worth of feelings he'd managed to try and forget about. They seemed to be enough for Yata though, a small smile making it's way on his lips.

If it was enough for Yata, it was enough for Fushimi.

Resting his forehead on Fushimi's, Yata says in a quiet voice, "You know... next year we should make our own chocolates again, and give them to each other properly."

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Fushimi takes a moment to reply as he tries to calm himself. Yata really was too much for him sometimes... 

"... We can." Fushimi says, face heating up, "Though I can't promise they'll turn out well."

"Eh? Oh yeah, now that you mention it I'm surprised to managed to make anything in middle school..."

Pulling back, Fushimi glares, "They weren't _ that _ bad, thank you very much."

They weren't the best either, but Yata didn't need to know that.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Yata says, looking away, "Just uh- how do I say it..."

"'Just' you thought I made you horrible chocolates."

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied it."

Mouth agape, Yata scrambles for words, "Could you quit making me sound like a bad boyfriend!? I was just thinking I never really saw you cook back then, so it's surprising, is all!"

"Whatever you say." Fushimi says, sulking a little.

Laughing, Yata pulls Fushimi into a hug all of a sudden, rolling them over until he was practically on top of him. The action catches him off guard, and before he knows it he's peering down at Yata, a big grin on his face.

"What the-"

"-Well, don't worry about it, you've got a whole year to practice, Saru!" Yata chimes, clearly happy with himself, "Even if they're horrible, I'll treasure them, so let's make some together next year, okay?"

Somewhat shocked, Fushimi stares down at Yata for a moment, before relaxing into the hug, contentedness taking over him. Making chocolates with Yata sounded like an interesting experience, even though he remembered clearly how badly it went the last time he tried. It would be different this time though, with Yata there to help him along the way. Plus, even if they ended being bad, Yata said he'd enjoy them anyways... With that reasoning, Fushimi finds no reason to reject the idea.  _ Just can't help it with you, can I? _

"Fine... but you're helping me."

"Heh, of course!" Yata says, sounding blissfully happy, "We'll finally be able to give each other our chocolates."

Humming, Fushimi continues to lay on top of Yata as he thinks it over. Next year, the two of them would be making chocolates and giving them to each other after not being able to for years... It was important somehow, like a form of closure for their middle school selves who were unable to act on their feelings. He may have given chocolates to Yata this year, but next year, it would be different. It would be special.

Picking himself up, Fushimi places a quick peck on Yata's lips, a fond smile gracing his features. It was no chocolate, but somehow, as he took in the loving look Yata gave him back, he found it to be much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this monster! I'm not sure how I feel about this fic tbh but hopefully you guys liked it at least! Especially since I'm going to try and go on a sin ban so I can focus on my multichap but uh.... we'll see how that goes lol. Again thank you for reading!! Comments and advice are always appreciated ^^/
> 
> You can find me on twitter @saruhiko_bb!! *_*


End file.
